Western Fiore's Rewind
by EpicCubone
Summary: If you read any of the stories from my Western Fiore series, This Story is about the past of the many members of our favorite guilds. Come and read if you wish to learn more about some of your favorite members.
1. Isadora

Wolves Pride Rewinds

Chapter One: Isadora

"Big Brother!" A small voice yelled as it burst into a room, it came from a small girl with short black hair and red eyes, She was wearing black shorts and a red t shirt. "It's time to get up!"

The girl who appeared to be ten years old at the time started to jump on the bed that was within the room she ran into, she was doing her best to miss the lump under the covers. She kept jumping as she heard a small groin come from under the covers. "Come on Big Brother, You Promised!" The girl yelled.

"Isadora it's still early." The voice came from under the covers as it tried to hide deeper under them.

"How would you know?" Isadora jumped and landed on lump giving it a big hug. "You're still under your blanket." Isadora then reached up and pulled the covers off of the lump revealing a blond haired boy who looked liked he was 13 years of age, He had red eyes and was wearing a just sweat pants.

"Ahhhh! My Eyes!" The young Isadora covered her eyes as she jumped to the floor and rolled on it. "The Horror!"

The blond haired boy just glared at his younger sister as she was overreacting. He slowly got up and picked up Isa by her shirt as she was still covering her eyes and whineing. He walked over to his window and opened it tossing Isadora out the window right onto the grass below, Luckly they live in a one story house.

"Ahh!" Isa yelled as she got back to her feet and turned to see her brother closing his window locking it, She put her face to the glass with sad puppy dog eyes. The blond haired boy just looked her in her eyes then pulled down the blinds. "HEY!"

(Meow!)

"Mom!" Isadora yelled as she tugged on her mothers skirt, She was a pretty older woman who looked to be in her mid 20s, she had long blond hair pulled tied into a braid she was wearing a red skirt with a white button up shirt. She looked down at her daughter and smiled lightly as Isadora had her puppy dog eyes on.

"What is it, Sweetheart?" The blond haired woman asked Isadora.

"Marcus tossed me out of a window!" Little Isadora cried into her mothers leg, her mother petted on top of her head softly.

"Oh my, That sounds dangerous." Her mother said as she covered her mouth slightly.

"Morning Mom." Marcus said as he walked into kitchen now dressed in a pair of black pants and a red button up shirt. "Morning Isis, Whats for breakfast?"

"Marcus did you toss your sister out of a window?" Their mother asked as he sat at the table.

"Yup." He told her bluntly with a small smile at Isadora. "She broke into my room and was noisy. So I put her outside."

"Oh my that's horrible." Their mother said as she went back to cooking.

"You should ground him!" Isadora yelled as she tugged on her mothers skirt.

"Yes, But if I grounded I can't go out with you today Isis." Marcus said with a smug look on his face.

"..." Isadora had a blank face as she has been beat. "There's no need to be hastey now."

Isadora walked over to the table and climbed into a chair right next to her brother as their mother placed plates of food in front of them.

"So what are you to up to today?" Their mother asked them sweetly.

"Marcus is going to show me his magic!" Isadora yelled from excitement, She was so happy to watch her brother do magic because it was so beautiful it was.

"Oh that sounds like it will be fun." Their Mother said as she at some of the toast she made. "Just be safe you too, and make sure you're home for dinner. Your father has something important to tell you."

"Really, What is it?" Isa asked her mother wanting to know.

"I can't tell you yet, It's a secret sweetheart." She gave Isadora a small wink as Isa pouted.

"Well i'm done eating and about to go practice my magic." Marcus said as he got up and started to head for the door.

"Hey! Wait for me!" Isadora yelled as she ran after her older brother who was chuckling at her. Their mother only giggled as they ran out the house.

(Awww)

Isadora ran around her brother in glee as he was standing in the middle of an open field.

"Do it, Big Brother! Do it!" Isa said happyly as she jumped back to a safe spot.

"Okay, Okay." He smiled at her softly. "Here we go." He held his hands up and then green fire started to wrap around his hands, the fire started to spin and slowly formed into a green flaming bird and started to fly around.

"Woow." Isadora looked at it amazed by the sight of the beautiful green bird, the fire danced around it's form as if it was alive. The bird started to fly upwards and then did a spin at the end, it then flew down making curves followed by doing a loop de loop in the air, the bird then flew down and landed on Marcus's shoulder. Isadora face was in awe then she noticed her brother pointing his finger up so she slowly gazed upward to see in the sky in big flaming green letters 'Isa', The sight of her name in the air made her face light up in joy as she cheer and bounced with excitement at her brother.

"Okay now you try." Isa heard her brother say and her face dropped.

"Uhhh..." She wasn't sure that she could do it.

"Come on Isis, you can do it." He smiled at her.

Isadora nodded and held out her hands, she took a deep breath and felt the warmth come around her she noticed that blue fire slowly started to warp around her hands and she had a bright smile as it started to form into a small ball and then the ball of fire turned into a small blue flaming fox, the fox fell on all fours and looked around. Isa's face lit up again as she summoned her first Fire Art.

"I did it! I did it! I did it! I did it!" Isadora cheered in joy but then her face turned sour once her brothers Flameing Green Falcon took her blue fox. "Noooo! Little Fox! Why!"

The Falcon flew high up and tossed the fox into the air, the fox covered it's eyes in fear of falling but the fall never came as it found itselfs on the falcons back, the fox looked around and looked at the world. Isa was amazed again for like the tenth time today as her fox was riding on her brothers falcon.

The siblings spent most of their day playing with fire and was now laying down in the grass. They where side by side looking at the sun as it was slowly setting. Marcus smiled at his sister as she loved to watch the big ball of fire set.

"So how's your birthday Isadora?" Marcus asked his sister.

"It was the best birthday ever! It was so much fun." She give Marcus a big hug and he give her a hug back. He then reached into his pocket and pulled out a silver necklace with a black colored rose on it. Isa looked at it and her eyes lit up as Marcus put it around her neck. "But big brother this is your favorite necklace."

"And you're my favorite sister, now two of my favorite things are now one." He said with a smile but then he was hugged tightly by Isadora.

"I'm not a thing! But thank you!" Isadora said and hugged him more.

"Happy Birthday Isadora."

The siblings got up and started to walk back to their little town but Marcus noticed something wrong, their was smoke.

"Big Brother what's wrong?"

"I don't know, Lets go!"

(Meow)

Isadora was right behind Marcus who was holding her hand, she could see the town was on fire as the smoke and fire blacken the sky with a bloody tint to it. She could see people running for their lives and trying to save other people, dead bodies where all over the street and she could make out some of the people attacking, they were using magic to attack the town. Marcus quickly lead them through a back alley to get to their house faster.

The two come up to their house to see that the whole thing was on fire, Tears filled up Isa's eyes and she covered her mouth.

"Mom! Dad!" Marcus started to ran to the front door. "Isis stay there, Ill be right back."

"Big Brother!" Isa yelled for her older brother who disappeared from sight. Isadora stood there for what felt like forever waiting for Marcus to return, time around her felt slow as Marcus did not return yet. She started to look around hopeing no one would attack. "Marcus?" Isa called out to the house as it burned, she stepped out a bit closer. "Marcus?"

A body was throw out of the window near Isadora which made her yep out loud from fear, She noticed that the body was her brother who had blood on him. She started to make her way over to them but then the sound of someone walking out of the burning house got her attention, she couldn't make out the shadow of the man as he started to walk closer to the two as he was laughing loudy.

"Isis run!" Marcus yelled as he got to his feet.

"But big Brother." Isa was about to say but was cut off by him. "Isadora! Run away now!" The guy then punched Marcus in the face and he throw a punch back but not as strong. "Isis Run NOW!"

Isadora legs started to move by themselves taking her away from the house leaving her brother behind, She kept running faster and faster, She kept running past people hurt or not, she didn't care alls she knew was running at the moment. She kept running until her little body give out on herself and she soon fell over slowly passing out.

Isadora saw a bright light from her closed eyes, she slowly opened them and looked around, she was confused to where she was, she was just outside of a town she never seen before.

"Marcus?" Isadora said lightly as she sat up and once she was fully up right the events of last night all came back to her, everything hit her at once and tears formed in her big wide eyes and started to flow from them. People walked past and give her glaces as she sat there and cried, none willing to stop or help. She kept crying for what felt like hours to her but was only mere minute, she slowly wiped the tears from her eyes as her tummy growled for food.

"What am I going to do?" She asked herself, she was only 10 years old since yesterday and didn't know how to survive on her own. As she was thinking a small of food captured her nose and her body slowly started to move to it. She soon found herself in front of a food vendor who was cooking Pork Buns. The smell of the food made Isadora tummy growl more which got the mans attention.

"Kid if you ain't buy nothing get outta here!" He yelled causing Isa to run away from the man and hide behind a building. She was not just sitting there hungry, slightly scared and alone.

"... I'm hungry..." She said as she hug her legs close to her chest, once she did that she felt something poke her chest this caused her to look down and see her older brothers necklace. "Marcus... Mom.. Dad..." She slowly remember yesterday and idea popped into her head. She held out her hands and fire formed around it and turned back into a blue flaming fox. The fox looked Isadora in her eyes as if it was waiting for something.

"Can you go get me something to eat?" Isadora asked the little fox, Without even a nod the fox took off and ran over to the vendor, as the vendor man was handing a bag of food to a costumer the fox jumped up and grabbed the bag making a man dash away.

"What in the!?" The man took off after the fox leaving his shop wide open and people started to laugh at the man as the fox got away. Isadora stayed hidden behind the building and soon heard a barking noise, she turned and found her little fox with the bag still in his mouth.

"Wow, you're amazing little guy." She said as she took the bag and opened it to find 4 nice warm pork buns. She then looked at the fox. "Can you eat?" The fox turned it's head to the side slightly confused so Isa turned giving it a piece, the fox ate the piece of pork bun but then it spit it out slightly burnt. "I guess not.."

(Awww)

It has been two years since that fateful day and Isadora has been doing fine for someone who lives on the streets, she has been getting better at stealing, It's not like she enjoyed doing it she just needed to survive and today was no different. She woke up in the run down house she found to stay in this week, She was in the new clothes she found on a clothesline the other day. She walked outside onto the roof and started to make her way from roof to roof.

Over the years she's got better at running and stealing as she was doing it day after day after day, she was now looking what she was going to eat for breakfast but first she needed some money, She looked down to the streets below and noticed two kids her age with red hair walking with an older woman right behind them. She has been in this town long enough to know that they where not from here and that makes them the best target.

She summoned a small little blue fox and made her way down to the streets below. She could hear the two red heads talking.

"Nora come on this is our first real mission and you're being slow." The boy said.

"This isn't my first mission, I went on a mission with Auntie Winter~" The girl teased

"Well I went on a mission with Grandmom, And I got to see her magic. So Ha." The boy said back then stuck his tongue out at her.

"Liar!" The girl yelled as Isadora was getting closer to the small group. "Grandmom hardly ever uses her magic."

Hearing that they are mages slowly made Isadora stop in her tracks but it was to late to back down, just cause they are mages don't mean they are good mages. As the group walked past the alley she waited in the flaming fox jumped off Isa's shoulder and ran at the woman who was behind the kids. The fox jumped at the woman and burned the handles to her purse and as it was falling Isadora ran over catching it making a made dash away from them.

"HEY GET BACK HERE THIEF!" Isadora heard the girl yell. " **Shadow Make: Wolf-** "

The girls voice was cut off but Isa didn't want to turn to see why, but then she found herself slowly being lifted into the air, Isadora slowly turned around to be met with the woman holding her by her shirt, the pressure from the woman started to make Isa afraid of the woman, the sharpness in her eyes.

"I'll take my handbag back please." She held out her left hand and on the back of it in green was a guildmark. Isadora slowly nodded and placed the bag back into her hand. The two kids ran over to the woman holding Isadora and looked up at her.

"Mom, you didn't have to do it, I had it!" The girl said to her mother as she really wanted it. "Grandmom said no kill stealing."

"Nora." The mother plucked the girl named Nora on her forehead as she looked up and this caused the girl to rub her forehead. "Owwie!" Then the redheaded boy started to laugh.

"Now." The Woman said getting Isadora's attention back. "What am I to do with you?" She really started to think of what to do with the young Isadora. "Jean, What do you think?"

"Hmm. She has pretty Magic, She made the blue dog thing right?" Jean asked his Mother. The woman looked at Isadora for an answer and Isa started to nod quickly.

"There's your answer Sugar." His mother said to him.

"I think we she make her pay you back for the bag by making her join the guild." Jean said happily as he always loved new members.

"No Way!" Nora yelled. "She tried to steal from us, plus what if she has a family, we can't kidnap people dum dum."

"Maybe she's a stray, You don't know!" Jean yelled at Nora.

"You don't know either!" Nora yelled back.

"Well do you have a family?" The mother asked catching the two redheads attention and Isa's also, She slowly looked down from the question as sadness built up into her eyes.

"Oh come on now Love, Don't cry." The Mother then put Isadora under her arm as if she was a case or a package. "All strays are welcome to our family."

The mother started to walk forward. "Come on you two, we need to get this mission done faster now, So you two get to see me use my Magic." The two kids face lit up at the idea of seeing the woman's magic and ran after her. "And also to make sure you don't go anywhere, You're apart of my family now." The woman said to Isadora who was slightly confused but the idea of having a family again made her smile lightly. And she nodded as an answer.

"Welcome to the Pride, You little Fire Fox."


	2. Newest Wolves

Wolves Pride Rewind

Newest Wolves

It's been two weeks since Akira joined Wolves Pride and she has hardly said two words to anyone, she rarely comes to the guild hall and today was one of those rare days. She was sitting at a table in a corner of the hall by her lonesome. She could hear the guild members talking but she could also hear what they are really saying in their minds. One person was talking about how they wish they had new members, but he was really thinking that they should get new females members. Another member was talking about how nice it would get a photo shoot with magazine, but was also thinking how envious they were to DeWinter Pryde, The nice bar maid.

Akira sighed slightly as she felt out of place here but she needed to go on a job to earn some money, but she couldn't go without a member of the guild. She kept looking around the room trying to see if there was someone who wasn't really intimidating. There is Morrigan, but she just join the guild a little after she did and already made S Class, that was a sight to see, and plus she's kind of scary.

She started to look around the room a bit more until the door of the guild hall burst open.

"Where Home!" Yelled out two red headed people that Akira has never seen behind and right behind them was a taller teen with darker skin.

"Well if it isn't Team Maker Magik." DeWinter said as she walked up to the young teens with a smile on her face. "How did your mission go?"

"To easy, those thugs didn't know what him them." The female of the group said.

"That's because me and Jean did all the hard work as you wanted-" Pedro started to say before Jean cut him off with "Jean and I."

"What?" Pedro looked at Jean.

"You said it wrong it's 'Jean and I' Dumb dumb." Jean said to Pedro fixing his grammar.

"Dude, I'm not a book." Pedro said back to Jean.

"You can still say it right man."

As the two slowly started to go back and forth Nora went up to Winter. "Did we miss anything?"

"Oh yeah, we got a few new members and also Mr. Black stepped down as S Class to be the advisor to mother." Winter told her niece.

"WHAT!" Nora, Jean and Pedro yelled at the same time as they missed the S Class Free For All. When!?"

"The day after you three left." She told them as they all fell to their hands and knees in sorrow. Akira couldn't help but giggle at the three mages.

"Who's the new S Class? I want to fight them!" Nora yelled as she looked around the guild hall.

The whole guild was looking at her with a slight sweat drop as a girl with long blood red hair wearing a black shirt with black tight shorts that reached her knee and black boots stepped forward. She was also wrapped in bandages around her arms, some around her legs, and a bit wrapped around her forehead.

"That would be I, Morrigan Wrathblade." Nora looked at the girl and noticed that was umm… smaller then she would have believed her to be. As Nora stood 5'5 this girl looked as she only stood 5 foot even, the best she tried Nora couldn't hold in her laughs as she laughed in front of the girl.

"Hahahaha! I'm sorry but you're so small, how old are you 13?" Nora asked as she was laughing.

A tick mark grows on to Morrigan's face as the other redhead laughed. "I am 19 years of age, and I do not see how my height is a laughing matter."

"Anyways I want to fight you for your rank!" Nora yelled and pointed at the new S Class Mage.

"Whoa! Who said you get to go first Nora!" Jean stepped in. "Maybe I want to fight her first, I am a better mage then you after all."

"Um Guys…" DeWinter started but was cut off by Nora yelling back at her brother.

"You're the better mage! Please, you could hardly hold a candle to me Light Bright." Nora said.

"Fine, I will fight both of you at the same time." Morrigan said to the twins with a small smirk on her face. "You two are the grandchildren to Master Sara and Children to Ms. Melissa, so you two should be powerful mages by default."

"Fine!" The twins said in sync both looking at each other. "And once I'm done with her I'm coming for you Sister/Brother."

[Old School Pitfight]

Morrigan stood inside of The Pit facing down the twins; she had a small smile on her face as she waited to see which one would try her first. The members of the guild have gathered to see their Twin Maker Mages fight the newest S Class, and as normal were placing bets on the fight. Akira was just watching looking at the twin, she couldn't get a really good read off of them but she could enter their minds by mistake and what she got from them was shocking, they were in perfect sync, their brains, and their movements, even to their heart beats where perfectly in line. They were thinking of a plan without even talking to each other, knowing how the other would move, who would hit first, who would be on defense. It amazed the young girl.

"Those two little fools have no idea what they are in for." Akira heard behind her and she turned around to see Master Sara looking down into the pit over top of her. As Akira looked back at the twins she saw that Nora took the lead running towards the lone female who stood there with her arms crossed.

" **Shadow Make Blades!** " Nora yelled as she summoned two shadow swords into her hands and took a swing at Morrigan who simply turned slightly dodging out of the way and hitting Nora with a round house kick sending her to the ground with a thud.

"Nora! **Light Make Wolf pack!** " Jean yelled as he summoned five yellow wolves and he ran with the pack and once they reached Morrigan the lead wolf pounced at her with its fangs bare. Morrigan ducked down and let the wolf fly overhead and one it was far enough she reached up and gripped it by its tail and swung it into Jean sending him flying back. The over four wolves stopped and turned to look at Jean who was on the ground with a twitching wolf on top of him, the slowly turned to look at Morrigan who shoot them a slight glare causing the wolves to sweat drop and disappear. Morrigan then felt something happening behind her and she dodge by jumping in midair doing a slight twist causing Nora to miss her twin blade strike by getting in between it, Nora had a slightly dumb founded look on her face as she did her dodge and was meet with another foot to the back of her head sending her over to Jean causing her to land on him.

"Ugghhh." Was heard from the twins as they slowly started to get up. "She's a lot tougher then she looks." Jean said to his sister.

"Yeah, that only means we have to hit her harder!" Nora said back as the twins took each other's hand and interlocked them as they closed their eyes. Akira watched the pair and soon she felt the magical pressure in the air get heavier as the wind started to pick up.

" **Balance Make Spear!** " the twins yelled as they shoot their hands forward sending a large spear made of Black and White light swirling around at Morrigan who only smiled slightly as she reach for the sword that was resting on her hip the whole time. One the Spear was close enough Morrigan pulled out her blade and slice upward causing the spear to spilt into two. The sight of this shocked the twins but what shocked them more was the fact that Morrigan was now in front of them prepared to slash.

" **Balance Make Shield!** " The twins yelled as fast as they could making a large wall in front of them made up from the same energy as the spear, then the air was filled with the sound of scraping as Morrigan was cutting the wall, she did not cut through the wall but she kept her momentum going as her legs started to glow red as did her amber eyes as she yelled.

" **War God Slayer's Shock Foot!"**

She kicked the wall with enough force to shatter it into pieces and send the twins flying into the pits wall, The twins were looking at the War God Slayer as she was slowly walking up to them with her eyes still glowing red. Jean was ready to get up and defend his sister but was pulled back down by Nora herself, Jean just looked at his sister who only shook her head slightly as if she was answering a question he never asked, he looked at her and nodded.

"We quit." The twins said at the same time as they sat there looking up at Morrigan who eyes were no longer red. "We… Can't beat you." The twins said again as Jean got up and helped up Nora. Morrigan frowned slightly at the twins and was about to speak but was interrupted by them.

"This time anyway." Nora said to Morrigan with a smirk. "I mean we did just get back from a mission."

"Yeah, Next time you're going down." Jean said with a grin on his face. "And I won't even need Nora's help to beat you."

"Please you need me to help you tie your shoe!" Nora said to her brother.

"Shut up! We were three!" Jean yelled back.

Morrigan could only smile at the twins, she saw that they both had a lot of fighting sprite in them and was willing to fight with everything they had and even in defeat they still stood strong.

"It will be an honor to do battle with you two once more, as the only reason I did fight you was that I held a grudge against your grandmother for besting me in combat." She said to the twins who had their jaws dropped hearing that she had a fight with their Grandmom. "I shouldn't have taken the lost so hard."

"Are you trying to say you're sorry?" Jean asked the Godslayer.

"No." Morrigan said bluntly. "I never apologize for any of my actions, I regret nothing."

[Aww]

Akira was sitting back at her table but now her attention was now on the Maker Twins who was at a table of their own with their friend from before. They were talking about random stuff; she took a deep breath and stood up making her way over to the small group who stopped and looked at her, and at once she entered all their minds by mistake.

" _Woah, who's the hotty?"_ The older one said in his mind.

" _Hmm, another new girl, I hope she's nice."_ The girl of the group said to herself.

" _Oh, she must be Akira, I wonder if she's in my mind, Hello Akira."_ The redheaded boy said much to Akira surprise.

" _Oh um… Hello?"_ Akira said to Jean in their mind link.

" _Cool you can hear me. It's nice to meet you."_ Jean said to her and smiled lightly.

" _You're not mad at me invading you mind?"_ Akira asked.

"No were not mad, but you can talk to us like normal." Nora said as she looked at her as she pulled out the sit right next to her. Akira was confused at first but smiled slightly as they were not mad and she sat down right next to her and started to introduce herself.

 **And another CH of the Rewind done. I hope you all like it and also tell me more rewinds you would like to see. Remember Review and Follow.**

 **I'm Out!**


	3. Akira

Akira

"Ughhh." Akira moaned as she lied on her bed, she was looking up at her ceiling; it was white with a chandelier hanging from it filling the room with light, there wasn't much of anything in the girl's room as her father wouldn't let her keep anything, she had to be an upstanding girl with class, grace, _elegance._ The 14 year old Akira was tired of her life, she wanted to go out and be free, not a little doll that her parents used to help at balls and their 'parties', it was a pain in her rear. Her door opening got her attention and she saw her brother walk in looking at her with his red eyes. "Ryder! Save me from my boredom."

He chuckled as he walked in and closed the door behind himself, he it was dressed nicely as always but it was pretty much by force by their parents, Akira could see he was hiding something behind his back, and she tried her best to sneak a peek but he kept moving it out of her sight with him saying, "Nope, Nah-uh."

"Come on show me please!" She now employed the Little Sister Secret Art: Puppydog eyes! Which had little effect on him as he was one of the rare cases of older brothers who had the power to care for unbelieveablely cute things.

"If you really want it, you have to say I'm the best big brother ever." He said to her with a grin coming across his face.

"You already know you're the greatest older brother of all time." She explained as she quickly tried once more to see it, Ryder moved it again keeping it hiding as he chuckled, he then slowly pulled it out from behind his back and tossed it to her. It was a magazine, her eyes lit up as she saw it was a Mage Update magazine and she loved to read anything that had to do with magic anytime she could, even the small time ones. It was hard for her to read them as both her parents hated magic and magic users, what closed minded people they are.

"Oh thank you brother!" She said as she leaped into his arms with a big hug, Ryder smiled at her sister as he hugged her back.

"Sorry I couldn't get you a better like Magic Monthly."

"This is perfect!" She pulled away and leaped onto her bed and started to read the stories about mages from all over. Ryder just watched with a smile on his face as he made his way out the room but turned to say, "Remember, we have a party happening soon… sadly, and Father wants us both there." Once he heard an 'Uh-huh' come from her and closed the door and went off to his own space.

It didn't take long for Akira to become engrossed with the magazine that it felt if time had stopped all around her, she was reading about different mages doing amazing things, One of her favorites was the mage Jonah Cross, he was simply amazing with the way he fights to the way he looked. She kept going through the pages reading magic things she could buy to hottest mage, then something got her eye.

 _99% you will never be able to read this!_

 _See if you're better than your follow mage!_

Akira slightly groined as she saw this dumb stuff before but it slowly got the best of her and found herself reading the text underneath it.

 _I see you can read this poem of mine; you must be the one for this timeline._

 _Your mind is more powerful then you may know, with my power you will see everything in tow._

 _Unlock the secrets of your mind, and everyone's secrets will be yours to find._

 _Just say my name and I will be there, the name you must say is_ _ **Nibiteare**_ _._

(Aww)

There was a knock at the door slowly waking Akira from her sleep, she slowly picked her head up from her mattress, she looked around to see she was still in her room.

"Ughh…" She tried to stand but she wasn't feeling well. "What happen?"

"Miss Akira, are you up?" She heard one of the maids call out to her.

"Yes… I'm up, tell father I'll be down in a moment." Akira ordered the lady, she didn't really enjoy it but she didn't have a chose, it was be proper or proper. She heard the maid start to walk away and she went to go get dressed for the part until she hard the maids voice again.

" _Spoiled brat, the lot of them."_

"Pardon me?" Akira said out loud as she went over to her door opening it but finding no one at it, she looked down the hall to see their butler walking down it.

"Good evening Miss Akira." The butler said to her as he bowed slightly before picking his head back up. "I'm F-"

" _Like normal she looks as lovely as morning cup of tea."_ She heard him say but his mouth didn't move, she started to look around. _"She seems worried about something I'll see if I can help her."_

"Is there a problem my Lady?" He asked her.

"N-no… everything is fine… I-… I'm just a little tired is all." Akira told him as she slowly backed into her room. "I must get myself for the party."

"Ah, yes Ma'am." He said with a smile. "Please take your time."

As Akira closed the door she started to hear more voices all filling her brain at once, it slowly started to make her head hurt as she couldn't make anything out, she was quick to cover her ears but it didn't work the voices kept getting in more and more, she felt her legs give out and she dropped to her knees.

"Shut up." The voices started to grow more and more all talking fasters as none of them was saying anything that went together.

"Shut Up!" Slowly the voice started to drown out her own voice she couldn't even think as all of the voices just kept on going she was ready to scream at it to stop but the knock at her door made all the voices go away as she turned to it in a cold sweat.

"Akira I hope you're not naked cause I'm coming in." She heard Ryder's voice as he opened the door to find Akira on her feet just looking at him. "What's wrong, Nervous?"

"N-no just a headache.." She said as he smiled at her as he walked over pulling her into a hug. "Hey if you don't want to do it, I can talk to dad so you don't gotta sing."

Akira smiled if anything here was important to her it was Ryder, he was her older brother, her role model, her shield from everything horrible. The first sight she could remember was his face.

"Thanks, but I should be fine, now get out so I can get dressed!" She said as she playfully pushed him out.

"Fine I didn't want to be in here anyway." He said as he was out the door. "My room is cooler."

"Our rooms are the same." She said as she closed the door. "Still cooler."

Akira soon found herself dressed in a very lovely ballroom gown and heels that was pretty much full white, she sighed as she wasn't the biggest fan of this, she would do it but if you did this as much as she had to you'd also hate it. She slowly came down the steps and saw the room was filled with a lot of older men and women for her father company, suddenly a voice came from behind her.

"Akira there you are." She turned to find her father standing there with a few other well-dressed men. "I've been waiting for you, everything is ready for your performance tonight. Now hop to it sweetheart."

Akira nodded her head as she headed up to the stage, just her walking up onto the stage got people's attention as some of them saw her perform before, a man was already setting at a grand piano waiting for her.

" _Take her long, gee'z I have other things I want to do,"_ She heard someone say which caused her to look around slightly but the piano starting jumped her back into focus. She was slowly getting fill of the sounds coming from the piano behind her as she looked at the crowd, she took a deep breath.

"I-" _"She beautiful." "Sucks she only 14." "Look at little miss perfect." "I don't understand why I'm here, I don't even like this family." "Hurry up and song Akira…"_

More and more voice filled her head quickly and she dropped to her knees holding her head, Ryder was the first one to try to get on stage and check on his sister but it was far to late as she snapped.

" **SHUT UP!** " Akira yelled out cause people to fly back and objects around to room to start to float, Akira looked around as her eyes were wide open, she looked around at all the horrified face right before the voices returned.

" _Monster!" "What is with this child!" "Demon!" "The Mizu's are housing a devilchild of course."_ More and more voices started to fill her head but one stood out from the rest, she slowly turned to see the voice, Ryder.

" _Akira… is a mage… no… she can't be a mage…No!"_

This made her eyes tear up as she slowly heard around voice, but this one was not in her head, she slowly turned to see her father standing above her with the most evil look on her face.

"You… are a demon child." He said as he looked down at her. "You are no child of mine." He said as he started to walk away from her and he turned and looked to his left before he spoke to the point she couldn't hear him but she heard what he was thinking.

" _Kill her… Yes kill her so she will never be my problem again."_

She was quick to get up and ran, she ran out of the house and headed for the near by forest, she kept running but she soon heard something coming up behind her.

" _I… have to do my mission."_ She heard it say in her mind. _"I have to."_

She keep running but was soon knocked to the ground with a shape pain on her shoulder, she was quick to turn around and see a man standing above her, he was shirtless with a scarf wrapped around his mouth and nose and black pants on. In his hand was a sword with something dripping from it… blood… her blood.

"No…" She said as she looked up at him in fear.

" _I'm sorry… I truly am…"_ She heard and she wasn't sure where it came from, she slowly watched as he lifted his blade, but she could see in his eyes he didn't want to have to do this. As he was about to drop his blade down another blade come from his side causing him to jump away. This was the opening she needed to run and she didn't waste it. She got up as fast as she could and ran and she just kept running.

(…)

Akira slowly woke up in a room she didn't even know, it was small and whatever she was on was soft, she tried to get up but something pushed her back down, she turned to see a woman looking down at her with pink eyes.

" _So you're awake."_

Akira was about to speak but her mouth was quickly covered by the woman, she slowly shook her head and then tapped her forehead before tapping on Akira.

" _What does she want me to do?"_

" _Just that child."_

" _You can hear me?!"_ Akira was quick to whine from the yelling in her own head.

" _Yes, I can hear you, because you want me too."_ The woman said confusing Akira.

"You've had a hard night child." The woman said with a small frown on her face.

"How-"

"You told me everything as you were asleep, you must learn to control your magic or nothing will be secret to you anymore."

"Mag- Magic!?" She yelled out in shock as she sat up to fast getting a better look at the room right before her right shoulder felt all the pain.

"Yes magic." The pink haired woman said as she pushed Akira back down onto the bed. "Stop trying to move would ya."

Akira nodded as she looked over to see she was no longer in the dress from last night but clothes that fit her.

"You're lucky I have a child in your size and I just got her some clothes." Akira slowly turned to look at her.

"Well as I know you will not be returning home I have a deal for you child."

"A deal?"

"Yes a deal, you can, A. Live on the streets like another pain in the ass I found, or B. Come to my guild and live with me and my family and I train you with you magic. Not many to pick from so make it fast."

Akira slowly looked down for a moment before she lifted her head and nodded to the woman with the face of a determined woman.

"Good pick little Akira."

 **And done, see everyone this isn't dead, I just needed something to type but I also might do old missions of theirs well see.**

 **Anyways remember to Review and Follow and just keep on writing!**

 **I'M OUT!**


	4. Will You Be My Valentine

Will You Be My Valentine

"Auntie Winter!" A yell came snapping DeWinter out of her mind, she turned to see her just turned 15 year old niece Nora sitting at the bar in front of her, she was having her hair combed by her new friend Akira. She looked back around the guild to see a lot of the guild members doing Valentine and Birthday thing as the Twins Birthdays fell on the same day. "What's got in you a daydream?"

She turned back to Nora and smiled at her softly before saying "Nothing I was just thinking how old you've become."

"Don't lie to me Auntie, your cheeks are red." The girl said as she got slightly closer to Winter with a small glare as a voice behind her said "Ah, Nora don't move so much!"

Nora held her glare at Winter who just kept her smile as the two was at a stalemate, Nora was waiting for an opening in her aunts defenses, she knew how powerful they were but she also knew she had flews within them. She didn't even blink as she watched her aunt, it felt like hours, and then it happened a slight movement in Winter's as she blinked, they went to the left slightly not too far so it wasn't someone to the side but behind her. She slowly turned to see what was behind her as Akira yelled for her "Set still will you!" Nora saw the only person who was sitting on that side at the moment was Morrigan, the self-proclaimed War Goddess. Nora's eyes shifted by to Winter who was looking away at the moment, which only confirmed Nora's guessing.

"… You have a crush on Morrigan…" Nora said in a low voice which caused Winter to stiffen from the girl saying that, and Akira looked at Winter with slightly widen eyes and before she could speak Winter gripped both of them by their shirts and pulled them into the back of the bar.

"Ahh!" Nora slightly yelled with small tears in her eyes as she held the back of her head. "She pulled on my hair!"

"I'm Sorry! I didn't get done on the last comb before we was grabbed." Akira explained with another sorry. They both turned to winter but instead of Winter they saw a tiger standing on to legs before them, the sight of this caused Akira to scream but her mouth was quickly covered by the Tiger who said "Shusssh."

"Akira calm down, it's just Winter." Nora told her as Akira eyes widen, she then noticed that was tiger was in Winter's vest. Her eyes then lit up as this was the first time she saw Winter us magic.

"Oh, wow, that's so cool Ms. Winter."

"Never mind that, you two will keep quiet about this." Winter told the two younger girls.

"Or, we could help you dear Auntie." Nora said with a small grin on her face.

(Ohhh)

"Happy Birthday Jean." Isadora said as she slid him his gift wrapped box, She, Jean and Jack was all sitting at a table. Jean took the gift and smiled at Isa happily.

"Thanks Isa, you always give the best gifts."

He opened the box to find a picture that was framed of when her and him went out on their first mission together by themselves when they was 13, Jean looked like he saw into the past as he saw the townsfolk they saved on that mission with them in the photo.

"I remember this day." He looked at Isa with a big smile on his face which caused Isa to turn away so no-one could see her face.

"It's not that big of a deal…" She said in a low voice with a tiny smile on her face, she then heard a small chuckle from Jack and with great haste she stomped onto his toe.

"Oww! Why!" Jack yelled as he held his foot and Isa could stick her tongue out at him.

"Oh right Isa." She turned to face Jean to see a heart shaped box in her face and on the heart was a pair of blue headphones, not just any headphones, it was Vibe Headphones, she was saving up to get a pair they are like super pricey. "I know you're not really into the Valentine part of this day, but I got you something anyways." Isadora could feel the blood rush to her cheeks as she slowly took the box from him.

"Ohh… I..Um..Yo-…Ug….."Jack could only laugh as Isa fumbled over her words, right before another shape pain went into his foot and Jean only laugh at his pain as he watched Isa stomp his foot once more. "T-thank Jean… but you already give me my birthday gift like last week."

Jean chuckled before saying, "I know but this a Valentines day gift, your my valentine this year." This caused her blush to deepen as she never really got anything on this day and she was pretty sure no one liked her like that.

"H-how did you get them? They are like dumb costly!"

He chuckled lightly before telling her to "Open the box and see." She slowly opened the box and she saw in said a picture of her favorite singer, Mercury Blade, that was signed by him to that read.

" _To my biggest fan Isadora, tell your boyfriend his Ma thanks again for saving me and the band from those bandits._

 _Love Merc Blade._

 _P.S. Take care of those headphones they are like one of my favorites."_

Isa's head was spinning as she was taking all of this in at once, not only did she now have a sign autograph by the Merc Blade, she also had his headphone in her favorite color, all thanks to Jean, the blood was going to her head really fast she quickly picked her head up to Jean to say thank you but all's she saw was the boy being kidnapped by his mother. The sight of this act made Isa start to laugh at the boy as she still wore the blush on her face.

(Aww)

"Nora don't you think it would easier if she would just be herself?" Akira asked as her and Nora watched as Morrigan was making her way over to the bar where Winter was waiting. She was looking really scared at the moment and Winter knew it.

Morrigan herself didn't really talk to anyone at the guild really besides Jean who always came over to her to talk, she didn't mind him at all talking to her, Nora would also talk to her sometimes, and this was one of those time as she asked Morrigan if she wanted to try some of DeWinter's pie, Morrigan liked pie so why not. She sat down at the bar and looked at the bar maiden.

"Excuse me Ms. DeWinter?" Morrigan asked making sure she was right and the girl nodded a lot, she didn't know is this was normal or not. "May I have a piece of Apple pie."

DeWinter nodded a lot before walking away as if she was made of stone and this was her first time moving, Morrigan looked around the place and sighed, she didn't care to much for this day, she did wish both the twins a happy birthday but the other half was a pain to her as she didn't like **Eros** and this day was completely made for him. Soon the bar maiden returned with the pie and set it in front of her. "Thank you."

Morrigan looked at the pie and saw that it looked to be made to perfection, she wasn't even sure if the gods could make something like this, but she would never say that out loud, she didn't need their wrath on this place. She was about to take a bite, but she had this strange feeling that someone, she slowly looked up to see the bar maiden watching her.

"Is there something on my face?" Morrigan asked her which seemed to cause her to jump.

"N-n-no nothing at all, you look great, n-not saying that in a flirty way, not that I wouldn't fl-flirt with you or anything." Her face turned bright red as she looked into the god slayers amber eyes, she had a glare to her look but DeWinter could tell it was not out of anger or anything but just her normal calm face. "I'll stop talking now."

Morrigan cut a piece of the pie as she was still slightly looking at the full on shy DeWinter and she slowly took a bite, Morrigan's eyes slightly widen before going back to normal quickly. Winter wasn't really sure if she liked it or not until she saw Morrigan eat the pie in a flash, like a real flash, like the pie was there and now it's not. "Another, Please."

DeWinter was quick to get her another piece of pie and she just started to watch her eat the pie again as she was still too scared to talk to Morrigan. Morrigan at the pie a lot slower this time as she wanted to make sure her kept all of the flavor in her mouth for a while. She really did love this food made by this girl, she noticed that the girl was staring at her again.

"Is there something wrong?" Morrigan asked causing the girl to jump once more, she didn't even notice she was staring… Suddenly a voice came from the side of the girls.

"Hey Morrigan you still don't have a place to stay yet do ya?" Morrigan turned to see the young Nora sitting next to her with the other girl Akira.

"No, I do not; I have stayed within the guild for the past two weeks."

"Well I believe my dear Auntie Winter has another bedroom and her apartment and was looking for a roommate."

"Hmm… That would be better, but I could not ask for that type of kindness so soon." Morrigan said to the younger girl.

"I don't mind!" Winter said right out of her mouth without even thinking which got the three girls attention, the younger two with big smiles on their face as they saw the blush on Winter's face. "I mean… I wouldn't mind you staying in the apartment with me, it would help both of us as we are both S Class Mages."

Morrigan sat there before she nodded her with a small smile on her lips. "Then so be it, from this day forward, we will live together DeWinter." Her saying that caused Winter to smile shyly as she watched Morrigan eat her pie.

" _Well it's not a valentine but it's close enough."_

Suddenly the doors to the guild hall burst open and they turned to see a older man a bit older them Sara who was watching everything from the upper floor and a young man by his said. Both of the twins called out to the man.

"Grandpa!"

 **And done, yes this is a flashback from two years ago about 3 weeks after Morrigan and Akira joined. Also yes the twins B-day is also V-day.**

 **I know a lot of characters won't really show up in flashbacks, so I'm going to add some side missions and small things like that in here to that happens within the months en-between Arcs.**

 **Also remember that I still do Ask a Mage so if anyone wants to ask any mage any question go right ahead.**

 **Anyways remember to Review to give me power and Follow to give yourself the power to stay up to date, also to learn more on the twins Grandpa, go over to my stories sister story at Archangels Breath, ran by my good friend Derekjay2000, they are doing great work.**

 **I'M OUT**


	5. Hello World

Hello World

It was a much more peacefully day in the Wolves Pride guild hall today as many of the older members was out on missions, and a lot of the young members was either in class with Mr. Black learning or out on E Class missions which Master Sara enjoyed. She watched the only few people from the top of the second floor which she liked doing from time to time. The only other people in the hall at the moment was DeWinter who is talking to Callahan as both of them was sitting in front of the bar as the Barmaid was cleaning a cup also talking to the two younger Mages. Sitting at one of the tables near the middle of the guild sat Jean as he was stringing his guitar as he happily hummed a tone. Sara also noticed all the way in the back of the guild slightly hide Isadora who was sitting with her head held low.

"That poor girl, she must hate today so much." Sara says to herself in a soft tone as she knows what as happened to one of her pups, but then her attention is taken by another one of her pups and a small smile forms on her face.

Isadora looked at the table in front of her with a sadden look on her face, she could only sigh to herself.

"… That dream again… always around this time of year." She spoke to herself.

Today was her 13th birthday which also means that today is the same day she lost everything three years ago, a very bitter sweet day for her. She always had a nightmare of that night around this time and she hated it.

Isa take a look around the guild and sighed lightly as she saw how empty it was, she didn't make many friends after she got here three months ago, and she didn't really try to make friends. The idea of having another family after losing hers sounded grand but turns out it was a lot harder then she hoped.

She didn't really make friends with anyone older then her, like Cal or Winter, and the younger ones around her age were okay but she could tell some of them might not liked as much. She knew her and Nora was at odds as she would always give Isa cold glares. Pedro seemed like he only wanted to flirt with her. Tania might have been around her ago but that's in human years, in her years she pretty much the same age as Winter, and she's an always hung-out with Theo who was really mean and always called Isa a Crow, what made it worse was that she couldn't even beat him.

"Hey Isadora." A voice got Isa's attention, she looked over to see Jean.

Jean was nice but he was really odd to her, he was normally all over the place with his mood, but Ms. Melissa always said that he got more of her genes as Nora got more of Mr. James. She soon noticed that the boy was still staring at her.

"Oh, Hi Jean." She said to the red head, she wasn't really sure what he wanted. "What do you want?"

She didn't really want to come off as mean to the boy but she couldn't really help it, she just wasn't in a good mood.

"Well I noticed you seemed a bit down." Isa could tell he seemed a bit nervous, it was written all over his face.

"That easy to tell?" She sighed to herself after saying that, she was still coming off mean.

"Yeah, well, no I mean..." She just stared at the boy who took a deep breath before speaking again. "I made a song for you… for your birthday… I wanted more time to practice it but someone tells me that now would be a perfect time."

Isa was taken back by this slightly, no one should have even knew her birthday was told let alone has anyone gotten her or made her a gift in a long time.

"I know you like Merc Blade, So I tried my hardest to do his style." Jean said as he was pulling the table away from her and then climbing up onto it with his amp. Isa could only nod to answer him. "I hope you like this Isadora, and Happy Birthday."

Jean quickly started to sing once he strummed his guitar, he was looking right at Isa as everyone in the Guild Hall watched him from behind.

" _Rushing out the open door  
The sun is down and time is running short  
Half awake, my head is reeling  
Yesterday is just a feeling  
Morning sunlight, here I come  
Back to wander from square one  
In the unknown, I stumble  
Upon familiar crossroads"_

He give his strings to hand strums before he started playing a fast solo before he started to sing to his beat again and a small bit of his magic kicking in. 

" _In a place like this I find  
Brand new ways of getting up again  
Strong enough to keep surviving  
I'm alive today in spite of me  
And I know I'm dumb sometimes  
In my soul it's all on rewind  
What to do for  
My future  
I'm always on my way"_

As he reached the end of the last verse his light slowly started to cover the ceiling as he looked up at it, and Isa did the same.

" _Heads up and face the light  
Yes You with the weary eye  
At a glance it will unfold  
A brighter future and tomorrow"_

After a hard strum all of his light rushed down to Isa and started to spin around her forming a small stage with curtains as he song his song as it happened. Putting her at center stage at the end of it all.

" _Though the world is like a painting  
In colors that I've always known  
I fight to find a meaning in the scars I never chose_

 _Stuck in someone elses staging  
A hero like an ingenue_

 _So ring the curtain up and down  
I'm taking center stage"_

Isa could only looks around amazed before turning back to Jean who was now right in front of her playing, looking her dead in her eyes causing a red to take her cheeks.

" _What can I do  
I can't hide  
No, it's time to yell_

 _Hello world, I'm up and alive!  
Hello world, I'm up and alive!"_

And with a few last strums he was doing, everyone else in the guild clapped for him which caused him to turn around and look at them.

"Oh I forgot all of you were here." Jean said as his cheeks heated up, he never played in front of so many people, He turned back to Isa and his eyes opened wide.

Isa had tears pouring from both eyes, she could feel them falling from her cheeks which she could also tell was in the shape of a smile. She has never seen this but in movies or plays, but here she was, so happy that she was crying right in front of a boy, a boy he was fumbling over every word trying to come out of his mouth as he didn't know what to do.

"I loved your song, Jean." Isa said as she wiped the tears from her eyes, this got him to stop fumbling.

"I-I'm glad you liked it." He said with a big smile.

The two of them pretty much sat their with smiles on their faces as they looked at each other, when suddenly Jean felt something give him a strong shove right towards Isa who quickly jumped up to catch him causing the two teens to hug and once they did Isa held him tight.

"… Thank you Jean."

"Anytime, Isa."

The two teens were quickly pulled apart by pair of hands throwing them both to the floor, both teens looked up to see Jean's mother looking down at both of them with a sharp glare.

"Hugs are fine, but you two are too young to be embracing for that long." Melissa said to the two as the few people in the guild chuckled at the two blushing teens.

"Now Honey you know that was a bit extra." They heard James say as he was going through his camera looking at the photos he took of his son's performance.

Melissa could only roll her eyes as she started to walk away from the two preteens, and everyone else slowly went back to what they we're doing.

"Soo… I don't have my team with me Isa." Jean said as he stood up and held his hand out for her to take. "Want to go on a mission together?" He asked with a big grin.

Isa didn't know why she was blushing again but she could see a blush on his face also so she didn't mind. She reached up taking his hand with hers.

"Sure!"

 **Boom Guess Who's Not Dead! This Guy! Sorry For Disappearing But I'm Back And Not Dead.**

 **I'm Not Done With The Western Stories Yet So Wait To See What I Have Planned Next But For Now**

 **I'M OUT!**


End file.
